Kimi ga Iru Kara
by Rinzu15 The 4th Espada
Summary: Rasanya tak ada lagi yang membuat Naruto khawatir. Kebahagiaan ini adalah bayaran setimpal atas penderitaannya selama ini. Sekali lagi, Naruto tidak menyesali hidupnya karena selalu ada orang-orang yang menguatkannya. NaruSaku oneshot.


**Kimi ga Iru Kara (Because of You)**

Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto

Story by Rinzu15

* * *

Naruto termenung menatap angkasa yang biru cerah tanpa awan di atas monumen wajah Hokage keempat. Tempat yang semenjak dulu menjadi kesukaannya untuk menyendiri atau merenung. Dan sampai sekarang pun ia masih senang berada di tempat favoritnya tersebut, meski tak sesering dulu.

Laki-laki berambut kuning itu perlahan menutup matanya. Merasakan hembusan lembut angin yang menerpa tubuhnya yang sudah berkeringat dan lelah usai menjalankan misi dari Godaime selama 3 hari di perbatasan Tsuchigakure. Rasanya senang akhirnya ia telah kembali ke Konoha.

Entah kenapa ia terkenang kembali tentang hidupnya beberapa waktu ke belakang. Dari seorang bocah kecil yatim piatu yang dikucilkan sampai kini ia menjadi salah satu pahlawan desa. Semuanya adalah perjuangan panjang yang begitu sulit. Entah berapa banyak nyawa dan darah yang jadi korban.

Cita-citanya agar bisa diakui oleh seluruh penduduk desa agaknya sudah berhasil ia wujudkan. Para penduduk desa kini selalu ramah menyapanya. Naruto senang, sungguh senang. Dan impiannya untuk menjadi seorang Hokage belumlah pudar.

Sudah tak terhitung banyaknya ia jatuh bangun melawan musuh-musuh kuat yang telah memberikan banyak penderitaan, bahkan sampai nyaris mati. Masalah terbesar antara timnya kini sudah terlepas dari pundaknya. Sasuke telah sadar, meski kini sang Uchiha memilih untuk berkelana sendirian.

Kyuubi juga bukanlah ancaman besar lagi baginya. Naruto tak khawatir lagi monster itu akan menyakiti orang-orang yang dicintainya karena kini ia sudah bisa mengendalikan kekuatan besar tersebut. Kini Naruto benar-benar sudah bisa menerima takdir itu.

Seluruh tangis juga suatu saat akan menjadi tawa, bukan?

Sandaime, Yondaime, Kushina, dan Jiraiya. Keempatnya adalah orang yang telah menguatkan dirinya sehingga ia bisa terlepas dari keraguan dan putus asa. Meskipun keempatnya telah tiada, namun tekad mereka terpatri dalam jiwa Naruto.

Mereka adalah para shinobi bertekad api yang hebat.

Sesaat kemudian Naruto membuka kembali matanya; menampakkan iris birunya yang jernih. Rasanya ia tidak ingin berlama-lama di tempat ini, maka ia pun bangkit dan sebentar kemudian meregangkan tangannya ke atas seraya menggeliat pelan. Ia bergegas kembali menuju flat kecilnya dengan berlari melewati atap-atap rumah.

Naruto sudah tidak sabar ingin bertemu dengannya.

Tak butuh waktu lama untuk sampai di flat tuanya. Hanya beberapa menit saja Naruto sudah berdiri di depan pintu. Dengan gerakan pelan, ia mulai memutar kenop pintunya yang menimbulkan suara derit kecil. Naruto melepas alas kakinya dan melangkah tak bersuara. Jantungnya terasa berdebar sementara iris birunya menyusuri seluruh ruangan flat, mencari sosok yang begitu dirindukannya. Naruto takut kalau semuanya hanyalah mimpi dan ia takut sosok itu tak ada di sana.

Suasana di dalam flat tampak sunyi, namun tak lama kemudian Naruto bisa mendengar suara-suara di dapur. Ia pun cepat-cepat mendekat ke sana. Hatinya merasa lega ketika dilihatnya seorang perempuan berambut merah muda sepunggung tengah sibuk dengan alat-alat dapurnya. Naruto tersenyum simpul. Begitu bahagianya ia melihat sang perempuan pujaannya itu berada di flatnya. Naruto benar-benar bersyukur kalau ternyata semuanya memang bukan mimpi.

Selama beberapa saat Naruto hanya berdiri di ambang pintu dapur, memandangi Sakura-nya dengan senyum yang tak henti mengembang sempurna. Naruto merasa bahwa dirinya adalah laki-laki paling beruntung dan bahagia di dunia. Sakura sendiri sepertinya tidak sadar dengan keberadaan Naruto, sebelum kemudian ia berbalik dengan piring dan mangkuk di kedua tangannya, barulah ia terkejut saat zamrudnya mendapati sang suami tengah berdiri sambil senyum-senyum sendiri.

"Naruto?"

Senyum Naruto semakin melebar. "Hei, Sakura-chan!"

"Apa yang kau lakukan di situ? Aku tidak tahu kalau kau sudah kembali!" ucap Sakura seraya meletakkan piring dan mangkuk berisi makanan itu di atas meja kayu persegi. Ia pun melepas sarung tangan anti panas dan apron yang dipakainya.

"Tadaima, Sakura chan!"

"Okaeri!" seru Sakura dengan senyum ceria. "Kebetulan sekali... Aku baru saja selesai membuat makan siang. Untung saja aku memasak cukup banyak."

Naruto tersenyum senang mendengarnya. Walau baru 3 hari ia meninggalkan Konoha, tapi Naruto sudah rindu masakan isterinya. Walaupun Naruto tahu Sakura tidak begitu pandai memasak, tapi Naruto tetap senang karena Sakura berusaha membuatkan sesuatu hanya untuknya. Dan itu berarti besar bagi Naruto.

Sakura memekik pelan saat Naruto langsung menghambur untuk memeluknya dengan erat. Hembusan nafasnya terasa hangat menerpa leher Sakura. Naruto membenamkan wajahnya di leher wanita itu, menghirup aroma menenangkan dari tubuh isterinya seraya memejamkan mata.

"Naruto?"

"Terima kasih, Sakura-chan..."

"He?" Sakura tampak bingung dengan sikap aneh Naruto. Ia mencoba melepaskan diri untuk menatap suaminya itu, namun tangan Naruto menahannya.

"Terima kasih," ulang Naruto sambil mengeratkan pelukannya sambil menciumi pipi Sakura.

Setelah akhirnya pelukan itu melonggar, Sakura menatap Naruto penuh tanya. "Aku tidak mengerti. Apa yang terjadi, Naruto? Terima kasih untuk apa?"

Naruto kembali tersenyum. Tangan kanannya membelai rambut Sakura lalu mengusap pipi putih isterinya itu sebelum kemudian mencium kening lebar isterinya dengan mesra. Naruto balas menatap Sakura.

"Terima kasih untuk selama ini. Untuk semuanya. Terima kasih untuk selalu di sisiku dan mau menerimaku." Naruto kembali mengelus pipi sang isteri. Jari-jarinya lalu menyentuh bibir tipis Sakura dan mengecupnya lembut. Sakura hanya bisa tercengang dengan wajah merona.

"Selama ini tak ada seorang pun yang menyambut dan menantiku di rumah saat aku pulang. Tak ada yang menemaniku saat makan di dapur atau tidur. Aku selalu sendirian dan itu tidak menyenangkan, kau tahu?" Naruto terkekeh kecil. "Tapi sekarang tidak lagi."

Mata Sakura terlihat membulat mendengarnya.

Naruto perlahan menggaruk pipinya. "Maafkan aku kalau selalu membuatmu marah dan kesal. Aku tahu, mungkin aku belum bisa menjadi suami yang sempurna untuk―"

"Ssshhh... Hentikan." Sakura memotong kalimat Naruto dengan meletakkan telunjuknya di bibir Naruto. Ia menatap teduh suaminya. "Aku mencintaimu karena kau adalah Naruto. Laki-laki berisik yang keras kepala, selalu seenaknya sendiri dan juga tulus. Jangan membuatku terus merasa bersalah padamu. Aku sadar akan perlakuan burukku dulu. Akulah yang harus minta maaf dan berterima kasih padamu. Aku bahagia berada di sisimu. Dan aku pastikan kalau kau tidak akan pernah sendirian lagi."

Wajah Naruto tampak berseri. Cengiran lebar khasnya kembali terukir. "Janji?"

"Baka!" Sakura terkekeh kecil. "Tentu saja."

Mendengar itu, tawa Naruto kembali merekah. Ia segera memeluk kembali sang isteri dan menciumnya dengan penuh cinta.

Ya, cukup itu saja yang ingin Naruto dengar. Kalimat yang mampu menguatkannya dan membuatnya bahagia tak terkira.

"Sakura-chan, aku mencintaimu. Sangat!"

"Aku tahu. Aku juga mencintaimu, Naruto," jawab Sakura lembut.

Naruto bersyukur. Sakura bukan wanita sempurna, tentu saja. Ia kasar dan temperamen. Namun itu adalah salah satu alasan diantara banyak alasan yang membuat Naruto jatuh hati. Sakura adalah perempuan kuat yang selalu ingin berguna bagi orang lain, tak peduli bagaimana sifatnya dulu saat masih seorang gadis kecil. Perasaan Naruto tidak pernah berubah. Dalam hatinya hanya selalu ada satu wanita. Wanita yang menjadi alasannya untuk menjadi lebih kuat. Wanita yang kini ada dipelukannya.

Uzumaki Sakura.

Rasanya tak ada lagi yang membuat Naruto khawatir. Kebahagiaan ini adalah bayaran setimpal atas penderitaannya selama ini. Sekali lagi, Naruto tidak menyesali hidupnya karena selalu ada orang-orang yang menguatkannya.

"Sudah, ayo makan! Keburu dingin, tidak enak," ujar Sakura.

"Hehe... Yosha, dattebayo!" Naruto berseru seraya bergegas menuju kursinya, siap menyantap makan siang dengan gembira.

_Aku ingin melindungimu lebih dari siapapun_

_Alasanku memiliki impian untuk masa depan yang samar ini adalah karena dirimu_

_Kau lebih berharga dari siapapun,_

_sekarang dan selamanya_

―_**Kimi ga Iru kara, **__SunSet Swish_

_:: :: ::_

_:: :: ::_

_:: :: ::_

* * *

**A/N :** Okeee… ini dia fic instan pendek yang lahir karena pelampiasan rasa dongkolku waktu nonton Naruto Shippuden movie 2 : Kizuna (Bonds). Aargh! Sumfeh, aku uring-uringan sendiri waktu nonton film itu! Gimana nggak? Naruto dipeluk-peluk dengan begitu mesranya sama Amaru, sementara giliran sama Sakura aja susahnya minta ampuuun… Greget jadinya! Makanya aku langsung bikin ini fic, yah… sekedar buat ngobatin diri sendiri, deh! XD (Untung aja tivinya gak sampe aku lempar pake remot saking keselnya, haha… :P dan saat itu juga aku langsung matiin dvd-nya tanpa nonton sampai selesai).

Terima kasih buat yang sudah mampir dan baca fic satu ini. Maaf kalau ada salah dan kekurangan :)

Fic Sakura & Kerajaan Sihir akan segera menyusul, sekarang masih dalam tahap pengetikan.^^

Yosh, sampai jumpa lagi!

Salam langit & bumi,

**Rinzu15**


End file.
